Just like Itachi said
by Seiren Mina Hoshijo
Summary: Sasuke has always done what his older brother told him...why should this time be any different.


Chapter 1

Itachi always said that I would be just like him. Tall and pale—eyes the blackest of nights and the deepest of oceans, hair that was smooth and silky to the touch, the highest grades ever possible and a role model for all. Of course, I never doubted Itachi. Not even once. He was more of a father and mother to me at the same time. I guess it never mattered when we have two different fathers, because we always took looks from our mother. Smooth…flawless skin, warm eyes—cold if we're pissed off; everything delicate to our touch. So, it never bothered me when she died, since I was closer to Itachi than anyway shape or form. It didn't bother me when our fathers tried taking us away, because Itachi said he'll protect me, and I believed him. Not once did Itachi tell me something that he couldn't do. If he wanted to skip work and stay home with me, he would. If he wanted to go swimming in the Konoha lake, he would. Itachi always followed through with what he said. So, when he lost the battle of trying to keep us together, I believed him when he said that he'll be back. Sure enough he did. It took several months, but he came back—same as always, long black hair tied loosely in a ponytail at the base of his neck, black eyes that can pierce the coldest of nights, white teeth that can smile that 'special' smile just for me and no one else, long slim fingers which the nails were painted either black or dark blue—and he took me off.

Everyone in Konoha wanted to be like my brother, though we are 8 years apart, not many people cared. He had many girl (and boy) friends that always tried to get his attention. After all, Itachi is Itachi, and he always gets what he wants, no matter how small it is. There was this one time when he told me we were going swimming in the new pool, and we'd be the first ones to swim in it—the problem was it wasn't ready to be open; but Itachi always got his way. After a few choice words, the owners let us in the week before it was supposed to be open. He sat in the shade while I did several laps in the pool, and getting major sunburn after—but that was okay because Itachi took care of it. Just like always, he takes care of everything. His mark was on everything around the village as well. 'Itachi owns' this or 'Itachi's only' sitting place or something…always in bold black letters. (He carried around a sharpie in his left back pocket too). He could walk into a store and walk out with something and not pay for it—that's how good he was. Of course, nothing can be done without me.

Almost everyone knows me as 'Itachi's younger brother' and if they wanted to get to Itachi, they would have to deal with me first. Itachi never does anything without me, I'm usually involved in some sort of way. If he's on a date, I'll sit in the middle because Itachi says so. If I want something and Itachi isn't with me, I'll get it for free because I'm 'Itachi's younger brother', which is okay for me because I like saving money. I'm usually compared to him—the same eyes, and skin, and height…all but the hair. I never really liked my hair as long as he did. While his was nice and tame, mine stuck out in the back and framed my face. Itachi would cut it if it ever got too long because: "Going to the hair shop take too much time." He would say.

Then I would reply: "But you can get ahead of them…you always do."

He would seem to think about what I say and then shake his head: "No, I think if we go to someone we don't know with a pair of sharp objects, they might try to kill us." He would say. He was always good at making stories—stories that usually involved killing, and zombies, and other supernatural things that no one pays attention to, but Itachi does. Itachi loves those type of things.

I sighed: "But Itachi," I would complain. "You know everyone in the village."

"Not everyone." He would say, and keep cutting my hair. I never understood why he said that and still said it for that matter. Everyone knew him and loved him…were there people out there we didn't know of? Itachi always had secrets—he probably had millions of them, and not once tells me one, but that's okay. He has his own way of telling me, it usually doesn't ever make any sense. Like we could be out walking on Hokage Mountain, taking in the peaceful view of Konoha, and he'd randomly say: "I wish I could fly. Do you wish you could fly, Sasuke? Fly around the world, never being bound to one place." And he would hold his arms as the wind blew around him and eyes closed, pretending he can fly; then he'd look at me and smile that only smile for me and say: "Let's have miso for dinner." And like that, it was as if his secret never happened in the first place.

*~0~*

Itachi always had the most interesting choice of friends. He only had three that I knew were his 'besties'. Two had siblings, which he really didn't approve of. One of his friends was named Kisame—I secretly called him the 'shark man' simply because he can stay underwater longer than any record swimmer, liked fish, and was so pale he looked blue. He had dyed dark blue hair, and these beety little eyes that can watch your every move, and razor sharp teeth…Itachi told me that he was raised by sharks so everything they ate was bloody.( I always tried not to bleed when I'm around him.) The other was Sasori. He had bright red hair, if that is natural I still wouldn't know, and wore light black eyeliner around his hazel eyes. He had this odd fetish for puppets—going around and talking to them and whatnot. Itachi said that all of the puppets he made or has are the dead spirits that comes back to act on something they regret…which is why they always look so sad. His skin was a light tan—while he never talked, his eyes usually did it for him. He also had his cousin, Gaara, who looked just like him. Only...Gaara has darker eyeliner, no eyebrows, talks when he feels like it, sea foam eyes, and a huge red tattoo on his forehead. Itachi tells me that he talked to the dead, which is why he likes to be alone.

Lastly there's Deidara and his cousin Naruto. Both are natural blondes, with super tanned skin that'll never burn…(unlike me), they had the brightest of blue eyes…kind of like the sky blue. While they were both loud each had a different side to them. Deidara has long blonde hair that he keeps half up and partly in his face, (Itachi said that his eyes got eaten by a vampire—which to me still doesn't make any sense, but who am I to doubt my brother?), he also had this weird fixation for art and explosives. I still shiver at the thoughts. Naruto was a little different. His hair was short and always had a case of 'bead head', he had three whisker like marks on either side of his face, (Itachi told me that he was raised like Kisame, only by foxes), and loved being in nature. In a way, Itachi's friends were like family—as were the siblings. They were weird, but it's okay—Itachi doesn't mind at all. He says that I should stay away from the two siblings, but he also said that it's good to make friends. I don't really think I would know because I always did what Itachi said.

We were having a cookout, if you were ever wondering, which is why I introduced Itachi's and my friends. Also if you're wondering why I call Gaara and Naruto 'siblings,' is because Itachi said so. Itachi says he doesn't know why people call others 'relatives' when we all are related in some sick deformed way, so he called them siblings because they are closer than relatives. Itachi usually says things that never make any sense, but if it does to him, it does to everyone.

I'm suddenly lifted out of my thoughts when something wet splashes over my head. I'm getting ready to glare and spit out a few words that I know Itachi wouldn't approve of, when I look up to see my brother looking at me without a care in the world. He slowly gives me a smirk. "…" I can't decide if I want to say something or if I want to kill him. Of course, I'd never kill my brother, just a painful—

"Sasuke…" Itachi drawls out, but I know his voice. He's whining. I look around to see everyone staring at us. That's another thing my brother has, to draw attention when it's really not needed, but Itachi's Itachi, and he'll do what he pleases.

"Yes, Itachi?" I asked as nicely as I could through clenched teeth. He knows that I hate being fully clothed and wet. He knows that I hate being surprised. He knows all of this and still smirks at my wellbeing.

"I made a bet with Deidara." He says as if he suddenly remembers and forgets about dumping whatever this was on me. "…that you can beat Naruto in a race; all the way to the end of the park and back. I know you can win, because you're the fastest runner I ever met." He knows I can do it. That's how much he believes in me…and if he says I can do it, then I know I can too. "You can run all around Konoha and never get tired." He says as the group decides to come up. I watch as Deidara shakes his head, Kisame looking indifferent, and Gaara and Sasori off in their own world.

I sigh. "Fine, I'll do it." I say and I watch as my brother lets out that small smile just for me, then I tap his pocket. "for 30,000 yen." I watch as he rolls his eyes and pulls out the money and looks at the blonde siblings. He says something to Deidara as Naruto and I line up and the beginning of the park trail, and Kisame waves us off.

I know I can win…I know I can. I can feel the wind rushing past me, the trees and ground just a blur of colors, my hair slapping against my face every so often…I look behind me and see that Naruto is just a few steps behind. I know I can win. I turn the curb of the trail and start to head back, I bypass an old woman walking her dog, and a kid on a bike—it wasn't long before I can see the group again. With my last burst of speed, I ran up to my brother as he smiled and patted me on the back. I turned and watched as Naruto comes up both of us huffing as he tried to catch his breath. He knew I could win, and I did—just like Itachi said./

A/N: Hi guys! THis is a new attempt of a new story...if you read my other one, Helplessness, no I have not given up on it. THis is just one of them side stories that has no plot line just for kicks and giggles. so...yeah! thanks, and I hope to see you all whenever I get back to this!


End file.
